


Bath time

by alphabetgirl



Series: Der-Bear series [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison wants to have Scott's babies, Bathing/Washing, Beta Scott McCall, Cute, De-Aged Derek, Derek is a tearaway, Hurt/Comfort, fear of water, three year old Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-11 14:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7055527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphabetgirl/pseuds/alphabetgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The shower has broke. Derek needs to bite the bullet and take a bath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bath time

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! I'm also always open to prompts.

"He is so cute," Allison cooed, gazing down at the little werewolf curled up in her lap. Derek practically purred as she continued to alternate between rubbing his back and scratching behind his ears.

"He's a pain in the butt," Scott muttered from his seat beside her on the sofa.

"Shhh," Allison hissed, gently placing her hands over the puppy's ears, as if that would stop him from hearing. 

"It's the truth. Today alone he tore up my old pair of converse...".

"They were falling apart anyway,".

"And then he stole loads of candy out the cupboard and ate so much that he was sick everywhere,".

"All kids do that,".

"And then he chewed through my laptop cable,". 

Allison winced at the memory of Derek flying ten metres through the air from the force of the electric shock he received. Thankfully he had been unharmed and had found the whole experience rather fun. 

"You shouldn't have left it plugged in,".

Scott spluttered indignantly, but Allison had gone back to fussing over Derek. 

"You just ignore that meanie. He's just being a big grump," she crooned, running her fingers through the soft black hair. 

Derek leaned back against the human girl, giving Scott a look that could only be classed as smug before sticking his tongue out for good measure.

"Right. That's it," the beta said, grabbing the three year old and pulling him into his lap, before flipping him upside down and starting to tickle him. 

"He's just had tea, you'll make him sick," Stiles fussed, entering the living room as the puppy's laughter turned breathless. "Any way, it's time for his ba...wash. it's time for his wash,".

"Are you sure you don't want help?"Scott asked as he passed the little werewolf to the other boy. "He might only be three years old, but he is really strong,". 

"I'll manage," Stiles said softly, jiggling the toddler on his hip subconsciously.

Scott still looked worried. "Stiles, if he bites..."

"He won't. I'll shout if I need you," Stiles reassured him over his shoulder as he carried Derek from the room.

Scott sidled closer to Allison and wrapped one arm around her, reaching for the T.V. remote with the other.

"Alone at last. Let's watch some telly,".

However, the screen remained black, no matter how hard he pressed the power button. Allison stretched out on the couch while her boyfriend went over to the TV to establish what the problem was. Looking after a werewolf pup was exhausting, but she had enjoyed herself today and looked forward to having her own kids one day. And Scott would make an excellent Dad. 

"You've got to be kidding!" Scott yelled in frustration, emerging from behind the television with a handful of chewed cables. 

"Yeah, we'll really need to invest in cable protectors when we have our own,". Allison said, trying not to laugh.

Scott couldn't keep the grin off his face. 12 hours in the same house as three year old Derek Hale and Allison still wanted to have werewolf pups of her own. 

*********************************************************

Derek wrapped his little arms around Stiles' neck trustingly as he carried him upstairs and Stiles began to feel even more guilty about what he was about to do. Humming softly, he entered the bathroom, swiftly locking the door behind him before Derek could see the full bath tub. The shower had broke that morning, and no plumber in Beacon Hills could get to them until tomorrow afternoon at the earliest. Stiles had even tried plumbers in nearby towns, but everyone was too busy. 

A low growl in his ear revealed to him that Derek had caught sight of the bath and Stiles braced himself for the storm that was sure to come.

"No!," the werewolf practically wailed, trying to get out of his mate's arms. "No!".

"Shhh, Shhh," Stiles hushed, trying to keep a tight hold on the struggling puppy, cursing the aunt who had let his boyfriend fall in the duck pond all of those years ago. He felt tears spring to his own eyes as the werewolf began to sob.

"Don't like it," Derek said, lower lip wobbling. "You can't make me,".

'I can if I have to' Stiles thought to himself grimly 

Sitting on the closed toilet seat, Stiles shifted the still fighting pup in his lap, pinning the tiny arms to the toddler's body firmly with one arm while wrapping the other around the flailing legs, effectively restraining him. The werewolf screamed in frustration, trying to bring a leg up to kick him but Stiles' grip was too tight. Worryingly, claws were beginning to emerge on his fingers, demonstrating just how distressed the puppy was.

"Derek, stop it. Stop." Stiles said, injecting some authority into his tone. He needed to get a handle on this before things got out of control.

Derek stopped his struggling, but remained stiff in his mate's arms. Something akin to shame appeared on his face as his claws disappeared underneath his nails again. Stiles held him close and rocked him for a few minutes, feeling a wet patch spread across his shoulder from the three year old's tears. 

"Shhh," he hushed, rubbing the quivering back soothingly. "It's alright. Just calm down,".

Once Derek had settled down a bit, Stiles placed his hands on the tiny shoulders, moving the puppy back far enough to be able to look him in the eyes.

"You trust me, don't you buddy?" 

Derek nodded, dashing the back of his hand across his eyes to wipe the tears away.

"And you know that I would never do anything that could hurt you?" 

Another nod.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you, o.k.? I'm going to get in the bath with you, and you'll be sat on my lap the whole time. I'm not going to let you go under water, alright puppy?".

Derek didn't respond, just continued to wipe the remaining tears from his face. Taking the silence as permission to give him a bath, Stiles gently undressed both of them. He left their boxers on because getting into a bath with a three year old while naked was wrong on so many different levels, even if the three year old was your temporarily de-aged boyfriend./p>

Derek whimpered as Stiles settled him on his lap, feeling the water lap at his sides. Stiles murmured reassurances into the werewolf's hair as he soaped up a wash cloth and began to run it over little shoulders, squeezing it to release the warm water. Derek remained as stiff as a board, clinging onto Stiles' arm for dear life as the rest of his body was scrubbed. As soon as the washcloth was set aside, he was trying to scramble over the side of the tub again, desperate to escape from the water. "Ahh Ahh Ahh, got to wash your hair yet buddy," Stiles said firmly, pulling Derek back into his lap and reaching for the shampoo bottle. Luckily, the werewolf had always loved having his hair played with, and whenever they showered together the older man would practically fall asleep standing up while Stiles washed his hair. The puppy soon relaxed as his mate massaged his scalp, leaning back against the older boy and tipping his head back, eyelids beginning to droop. 

Stiles grinned and playfully dabbed a tiny blob of shampoo onto the werewolf's nose, laughing when it earned him an indignant yip. Derek frowned and slapped the water with one hand, smirking as it caused a mini tidal wave to splash Stiles. His mate laughed and gently splashed him back. Hence, a full on water fight erupted.

They played in the bath until all remaining suds had gone from Derek's hair, and the water had started to grow cold. 

"Come on. Time to get out," Stiles said, standing the now shivering puppy up in the water.

"No!".

"Yes," Stiles said firmly, lifting the scowling werewolf out of the tub and wrapping him in a big fluffy towel. "You can have another bath tomorrow,". 

Exhaustion seemed to hit Derek like a wave once the water was draining away down the plug hole, and he stood stock still whilst Stiles dried him, yawning and rubbing his eyes with his tiny fists. Stiles helped him out of the wet boxers and into a clean pair of pyjamas before reaching for another towel to dry himself with. Derek grabbed it before he could pick it up and clutched it possessively.

"I want to do it," he demanded.

"O.k." Stiles replied, crouching down so the three year old could clumsily dry him.

Leaving Derek to use the toilet, Stiles entered their bedroom and quickly changed out of the wet boxers into a t-shirt and pair of sweats before kneeling down to rearrange Derek's nest of blankets and cushions on the floor. A brief search around the room revealed the beloved sock monkey that Erica had made for the three year old on the day that the witch de-aged him.

"Sleep in big boy bed?" Derek asked.

"Sure thing, buddy,". Stiles replied with a smile, holding out the sock monkey. 

Derek took it by one arm and studied it for a few seconds before setting it aside in favour of wrapping his little arms around Stiles' neck and hugging him instead.

"Love you, Der-Bear," Stiles said once they were both tucked under the covers.

" 'M not a bear. I'm a wolf,".

"You might be a fierce, scary werewolf to some people. To me, you're my big.......little, teddy bear,".

Derek growled at that, but Stiles gently poked up and down his sides until he was giggling.

"Love you too," the werewolf murmured sleepily, snuggling closer and letting the sound of his mate's heartbeat lull him to sleep.


End file.
